piratemaidensfandomcom-20200214-history
Story Dialogue/Bellator
This is a work in progress detailing the dialogue of the Bellator story line. Chapter 1 - Awakening Disaster Act 1 Start Animation - The Vanished Village Warrior Nation: Armored Capitol of Bellator Reesa: Blimey! What's with all the soldiers running around? Legionaire: It's about time you showed up. Legionaire: We've lost contact with an important village on the nation's border. Legionaire: I sent 200 of my strongest soldiers to investigate, but there's been no blasted word from them in days. Legionaire: I need you down there. Ooh! Not down THERE! Down to the village! Legionaire: Something bad must have happened for my most elite troops to break contact. Reesa: This sounds serious! Captain, let's hurry! Act 1 Boss Arriving Animation - vs. Dual Gunner Lael Reesa: Well, this is the village, but--It's totally wrecked. Reesa: They must have had a real crazy party to do this kind of damage! Reesa: Oh! Someone's coming this way! Lael: You there! Are you from this village? Reesa: Nope! We're pirates! Lael: You're pirates? I see. So that's how it is. Lael: Draw your weapons! Lael: They call me Dual Gunner Lael because I like using two guns at once! Prepare yourselves! Act 2 Start Animation - Wriggling Disaster Lael: Urgh-- How could you defeat me and my two beautiful pistols? Lael: Where the hell is my backup at a time like this?! Reesa: Explain why you ravaged this village like a cheap wench before we clap you in irons! Lael: What?! ME?! I should have you keelhauled for accusing a soldier of Bellator of such a hideous crime! Lael: I'll have you know that it was like this when we got here! Reesa: What's going on? If she didn't cause this mess, then who did? Bellator Soldier: C-Captain! Lael: What is it? Speak up! Bellator Soldier: Th-There's a monster! Run! ??? (Dragon): ROWR! Lael: Wh-What is that? What the hell is that?! Reesa: --We need to raise anchor or we'll be sailing through its stomach! Reesa: Captain, we need to tell the Legionaire about this! Act 2 Boss Arriving Animation - vs. Fern the Deck Brush Reesa: We're a stone's-throw from the ship. I think we lost the dragon. I sure could use a stiff one, though. Grog, I mean! Reesa: Huh? Someone's blocking the path?! Girl: What do we do, Brushy? The pirates are back and I don't see the Captain! Broom: Fern, if you want something, don't be afraid to take it by force. Reesa: Blow me down! Did that broom just talk?! Fern: Brushy! That's horrible! But-- I guess we have no choice. Fern: Lightning Brigade Janitor, Fern the Deck Brush, I'm commandeering your ship! Chapter 2 - Fury of the Dragon Act 1 Start Animation - Evacuation Reesa: Well, we got our ship back. Let's set sail to see the Legionaire! Legionaire: No need. A soldier lived to tell the tale of the dragon. I came to see the blasted thing for myself. Legionaire: The Immortal Dragon has been the black spot on the Bellator nation for ages. It wakes every year to feed-- Legionaire: But it should have slept a bit longer. Someone must have awoken the Immortal Dragon on purpose! Immortal Dragon: RAAAAAAAH! Reesa: Blimey! It followed us?! Legionaire: Is "blimey" the only pirate word you know? Head back to the ship while I keep the big boy occupied. Reesa: You're going to go at it-- with a DRAGON?! Are you INSANE?! Legionaire: It's my duty to ensure the safety of the people of Bellator. If this monster follows us back, thousands will die. Legionaire: Now, shove off! That's an order! Immortal Dragon: ROWR! Reesa: Captain, get down! I sure hope the Legionaire knows what she's doing. Category:Transcript